


Ugh

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Being ill sucks, Hiding Illness, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Virgil is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Relationships: hints of virgil/roman
Kudos: 56





	Ugh

Blearily I opened my eyes and inhaled deeply through my nose. Or at least I tried to. For some reason I couldn't breathe through my nose and I started to panic before I registered the gross snuffly sound my nose made.

My eyes widened in horror and I groaned. I was sick.

I immediately regretted groaning as my throat felt raw and painful as if someone had dragged a knife down it. I'd not been sick in years and I actually forgot I was capable of getting sick until now.

I sat up with difficulty as I felt dizzy and lightheaded but I refused to stay in bed all day. I hated not being able to do stuff and I hoped that my voice hadn't been affected by whatever had happened to my throat.

I managed to walk to the bathroom and inspected myself in the mirror. I looked a mess, like always, but my nose was streaming and I knew that the constant nose blowing would damage my nose until it was red and sore.

I tilted my head and gently prodded at my neck and winced as I felt the painfully swollen glands. This seemed to be worse than a regular cold but there was still the tiniest chance I could hide it from the others. The last thing I needed was them to make a big fuss over it.

I felt the urge to cough and as I gave in I mentally cursed, the violent cough just damaging my throat more.

I clung to the side of the sink, taking deep breaths through my mouth, still feeling the stinging at the back of my throat.

I decided I couldn't avoid the others for any longer so I quickly started to get dressed but I went back into the bathroom after I put my hoodie on and I carefully stashed as many tissues as I could up the sleeves and in the pockets.

I carefully applied the eyeshadow over the bags under my eyes. I needed to pull out all the stops if I was going to get through the day without being found out.

I took a breath and walked out of my door walking to the kitchen, deciding a cold glass of water or something might help soothe my raw throat.

I ignored Logan who was making himself some toast. I carefully filled up a glass and planned on retreating to wherever Thomas was. He rarely paid me attention, he just zoned out and listened to what I said.

That was my plan until Logan said "hey Virgil, aren't you having breakfast? It is a highly important meal and if you're not ready for the day ahead you could get fatigued easier and have trouble concentrating on one topic at a time."

I froze where I was and closed my eyes in annoyance. I turned around and shot him a small glare before muttering quietly "I'll be fine."

It took all my will power not to wince as the words scraped my ruined throat. It was like getting salt in an open wound. Luckily Logan didn't appear to notice and I managed to get out of the kitchen.

I popped up in Thomas living room and surveyed where Thomas sat on his laptop, not paying attention to me, exactly what I wanted. I sat on the stairs and pulled out my phone looking for any quick ways of getting rid of an illness.

I took a sip of the water and grit my teeth. It didn't make a difference, my throat was still sore and swallowing had started to hurt.

I couldn't find anything to help and I tried to blow my nose as quietly as possible but I failed and Thomas jumped.

"where did you come from?" he asked then spotted the tissue. "you feeling sick?"

"I've been here a while and no it's just allergies." I replied smoothly, mentally high-fiving myself for such a believable excuse.

Thomas went back to what he was doing and I focused on trying to stop my nose from dripping. Being sick truly is disgusting.

A couple hours passed and I found a flaw in my plan. I had nowhere to put the used tissues and I refused to put them back up my sleeves. That would be vile. In the end I crept into the kitchen and shoved them all in the bin.

As I sat down again I felt the urge to cough becoming unbearable. I tried to fight it back knowing it would be violent and painful but it was no use as it overwhelmed me.

The sound made Thomas jump again as I coughed and spluttered he looked at me in concern. I tried to tell him I was fine when I tasted something metallic in my mouth.

Thomas was walking towards me now and I couldn't think properly to come up with an excuse or escape. Maybe I should have had breakfast this morning like Logan said.

"Virgil, are you alright? That cough sounds like more than allergies and you looked like you were in agony." Thomas said in a soft voice.

I opened my mouth to deny everything but I start coughing again. This time I hold a tissue up to my mouth to try and dull the pain which seems to work but after I pulled the tissue away I noticed disgusting globs with flecks of blood in them. Maybe I should have stayed in bed.

Thomas spotted the blood in the tissue and immediately puton a stern but concerned face. "Virgil you're ill and you should be resting. Logan! Roman! Patton!" he called for the others who popped up and looked from him to me in confusion.

I scowled and pull my hood further over my face, this was the last thing I needed. I blocked out their conversation as Thomas explained that I was ill. Now I'll never get a moment alone and they'll constantly be fussing over me.

I heard someone say my name but I ignored them in favour of scrolling through Twitter because Tumblr was down for some reason.

Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder and I flinched away in a slight panic. I noticed Roman standing over me and I inhaled sharply. The sharp inhale suddenly set me off in another coughing fit and I closed my eyes as it felt like someone was scraping hot knives down my throat. I felt a couple tears trickle from my eyes as the pain became a little too much and when I opened my eyes I found everyone crowding round me.

"I'm fine." I managed to say but my voice was a lot deeper and my blocked nose made me sound slightly like Patrick Star.

Thomas shook his head and said "Virgil we know you're not fine, you're sick and need to be looked after."

I scowled at him and and was about to argue when Patton interrupted me.

"Virgil, kiddo, you should have told me. I'm not having you exhaust yourself and make yourself worse so it's back to bed with you and I'll cook you some nice soup." he spoke in a soft voice and I frowned.

"I'll be fine, I don't have to spend all day in bed." I replied but Patton fixed me with one of his rare stern parent looks and I knew there was no use arguing so I sighed in resignation, wincing as my throat twinged.

Not long afterwards I found myself in my bed, bored out of my mind and hating every second of it.

There was a light knock on the door and it opened to reveal a hesitant Roman. I rolled my eyes as he tiptoed into the room.

"you don't have to be like that. I'm fine, it's just a cold." I muttered but Roman ignored me and placed a glass of water next to me and handed me a bowl that he'd been hiding behind his back for some reason.

"wait, what...?" I asked gesturing to the bowl of ice cream.

Roman shushed me and whispered "Patton and Logan were talking about giving you soup and stuff but I thought you'd appreciate this more than 'Logans healthy soup' or whatever Patton was going to give you."

We both shuddered at the mention of Logans soup. Although Logan was the logical intelligent one he couldn't cook soup to save his life. The night he cooked I remember pouring it into Romans bowl bit by bit because I couldn't stand it. Roman realised but was unable to retaliate so he had to endure it. Patton had ate all of his and smiled at Logan but we thought it was forced.

Roman and I had talked afterwards and came to a deal that if either of us were possibly going to be subjected to that filth again then we'd do whatever we could to stop the other person suffering.

"thanks Roman." I said genuinely relieved. He sat on the end of my bed as I ate the ice cream and started talking about his latest adventure. I didn't really understand any of it but he was good at telling stories.

When I'd finished the ice cream Roman took my bowl and said he'd tell the other two that he gave me some food so they wouldn't give me the dreaded soup. I thanked him again and he gave me a secretive wink as he left. Although I was fed up of being stuck in bed all day I had enjoyed talking with Roman.

I somehow managed to fall asleep because I found myself being shaken awake by Patton who looked incredibly worried. "Virgil are you alright?" he asked, his voice shaky.

I looked up at him panting as if I'd run a marathon and realised I'd had a nightmare. I started having another coughing fit as I tried to remember what the nightmare was. I remembered Thomas saying something and then Logan had thrown a white box to me.

"I'm fine." I managed to get out between coughs, ignoring the pain in my throat as each cough felt like it was scraping my throat raw.

Patton didn't believe me but he dropped the subject and handed me a bowl. "don't worry it's not Logans soup. It's my home made tomato soup." Patton said, smiling.

I stated at Patton in shock at his comments about Logans soup but then I reasoned that Patton just didn't outright hate the soup because he didn't want to hurt Logans feelings. That definitely sounded like a Patton thing to do.

I took a cautious spoonful of soup and was surprised at how delicious it was, well what I could taste of it anyway. My taste buds had been completely messed up by this cold or whatever I had and things were either tasteless or tasted different to normal. For example I'd snuck a can of Dr Pepper earlier and the thing tasted like marzipan which although is delicious it completely messed with my brain.

I finished the soup after much encouragement from Patton and flopped back onto my pillows. Patton said "try to get some sleep, it should help." he then quietly shut the door behind him, leaving me alone with my thoughts again.

I thought back to the nightmare and remembered someone screaming. It was an incredibly high pitched scream but something was telling me it was Princeys. I snorted in amusement but immediately regretted it as I felt a pain in my throat and nose.

I drifted off again but this time I wasn't shaken awake by Patton as I got to the part in my nightmare where things got worse.

Logan threw the white box at me and I read it in horror. It was anxiety medication. I struggled to smack the tablet out of Thomas's hand but Roman had pinned my arms behind my back while Logan told Thomas all the benefits of taking the pill.

Patton merely stood there watching and as Thomas lifted the pill to his mouth I began to beg and plead.

He paused and I thought he'd listened but a second later he threw the tablet in his mouth and swallowed it with a mouthful of water. I stopped struggling and went limp in Romans arms. I'd given up.

Suddenly I was wracked with pain, I couldn't breath and it felt like I was being strangled as my throat began to burn.

"Virgil!" yelled someone and I sat bolt upright grabbing my throat in agony. I glanced up and found Roman staring at me.

"what was that?" he asked in a whisper and I tried to play it off.

"oh nothing, just a bit of a bad dream." I replied

Roman muttered "you were screaming my name, telling me to let you go. It sounded pretty serious."

I felt my pale face go even paler. "it's fine." I said, my throat still burning.

Roman gave me an unimpressed look and said "I'll tell Logan you want his soup if you don't tell me the truth."

I gaped at him in shock. "are you blackmailing me?" I asked in disbelief.

Roman merely grinned and said "tell me what really happened in your nightmare."

I put my head in my hands as I found myself with no other choice. It was too much effort to come up with a believable story so I told him the truth.

Roman was silent for a long time before he said "you know we'd never do that to you right?"

I sighed and muttered "yeah, but I guess that thought is still in the back of my mind."

Roman was about to say something when Patton came in to check on me.

"Roman I thought I told you to stay clear so you don't catch whatever Virgil has?" Patton said with a small frown.

Roman looked sheepish and mumbled some kind of excuse.

Patton sighed and shook his head but smiled in spite of himself. "it's so adorable how concerned you are for each other." he said and I groaned and flopped back against my pillows. I didn't want to get sucked into another conversation with Patton about how I was not cute or adorable.

Roman looked slightly red in the face and I frowned. Maybe Patton was right and he was coming down with something too.

"get out Roman, we don't need you getting sick too." I managed to say before coughing violently.

Roman murmured "I'm fine."

I raised an eyebrow at him and said "really? You look pretty red in the face so you're probably coming down with something."

Romans eyes widened and he bolted from the room, making me look to Patton who was holding a hand over his mouth trying not to laugh.

"what's so funny?" I whined and he shook his head. "never mind just try to get some more rest.

I huffed in annoyance as Patton left but decided to try and sleep whatever I had off.

It took a couple more days but eventually I'd recovered enough that I could get out of bed.

As I passed Romans room I heard a muffled sound and decided that after many days in bed I was going to be nosy.

I walked in and saw him hunched over holding the corner of his duvet up to his mouth to deaden the sound of his cough.

"I told you you were coming down with something." I said and laughed when he jumped and spun around in shock.

Roman glared at me and muttered "this is a coincidence."

I rolled my eyes and said "sure it is and Logans soup is delicious. C'mon don't do what I did or Patton will probably murder you with his protective parental way."

Roman sighed and got back into bed reluctantly.

"I'll go grab you some ice cream." I said with a smile as he stuck his finger up at me. "ah ah none of that or I'll tell Logan you want his special soup to make you feel better."

I smirked at the fear on his face and said "that's a good Princey."

As I got the ice cream and told Patton I was going to be hanging with Roman all day I wondered how likely it was for me to get ill again from doing so. I shrugged it off. I had a grumpy Prince to entertain.


End file.
